Ticket Fraud
Ticket Fraud Either by accident or by form of trickery, Rangers will occasionally commit ticket fraud. This is very serious to the economy of Moon City, as false tickets lead to the problem of inflation. Types of Ticket Fraud & Penalties Double-Dipping This occurs when a Ranger attempts to claim a ticket reward twice. Example: The Ranger claims they received tickets for a good deed on December 1st. They show their Squad Leader and redeem those tickets. Then, they try to redeem the tickets for the same deed on December 14th. Occasionally this can be an accident, but if it happens multiple times it may be intentional. If the Ranger is known to have memory issues then you can use your judgement on penalizing. Otherwise, please follow the penalties below: 1st Occurrence: A warning. 2nd Occurrence: The Ranger will lose twice as many tickets as they claimed to earn. (Example, if the Ranger is trying to claim 20 tickets they should not, they will not claim those tickets but instead lose 40 tickets). 3rd Occurrence: The Ranger will lose 200 tickets, or triple the amount they tried to falsely claim (whichever is larger). _________________ Shopkeeps Claiming Tickets Before Art is Finished This occurs when a Shopkeeper tries to redeem the tickets before actually doing the art. Example: The Shopkeep receives a commission for 200 tickets. Before they even begin the piece or are finished with it, they let their Squad Leader know and earn the 200 tickets. This is a problem as the Shopkeep can eventually not even get the piece finished. This is always intentional, but usually not malicious. 1st Occurrence: A warning. 2nd Occurrence: A warning, and a training session with Kell Corsaro. 3rd Occurrence: The Shopkeeper must refund the buyer 25% of their tickets and still complete the art. 4th Occurrence: The Shopkeeper must refund the buyer 75% of their tickets and still complete the art. _________________ Rangers Not Reporting Art Purchases from the Marketplace. This occurs when the Ranger buys an art piece and never deducts the tickets. Example: A Ranger buys a piece from a Shopkeep for 100 tickets, receives the art, and never deducts the tickets. This is occasionally an accident, but usually intentional. 1st Occurence: The Shopkeep and Ranger will be given a warning with their Squad Leaders in a group chat. The Shopkeep is also responsible for reporting transactions and the Squad Leaders should be communicating. 2nd Occurrence: The Ranger will be charged double for the art piece they did not pay for. (Example, if the original art piece was 500 tickets, they will now have 1000 tickets deducted.) Please also contact the Shopkeep and give them a 30 ticket penalty for not reporting the transaction if they did not. 3rd Occurrence: The Ranger will be charged triple for the art piece they did not pay for. (Example, if the original art piece was 100 tickets, they will now have 300 deducted.) Please also contact the Shopkeep and give them a 30 ticket penalty for not reporting the transaction if they did not. _________________ Begging Although not fraud, Rangers should never pressure others into giving away their hard-earned tickets unless they want to! Example: A Ranger makes a post on the main page asking for tickets. Every Occurrence: The Ranger will receive a warning. If this is the second (or more) occurrence, the Ranger will get a 10% ticket penalty. _________________ Contest Fraud This occurs when a Ranger attempts to claim tickets from a contest they did not actually win or participate in. This is always intentional and serious. Example: A Ranger is upset they did not win the 100 ticket prize for the contest, so they tell their Squad Leader they won anyway. Every Occurrence: The Ranger will be charged triple the amount of tickets they tried to falsely claim. (Example: If they tried to claim 300 tickets, they will lose 900 tickets as a penalty). _________________ Ticket Leeching This occurs when a salaried member of the group (Usually a Guard or Leader) takes a monthly ticket payment without actually doing any work. This is always intentional, but not always malicious in nature. Example: A Squad Leader who is not even operating at Rank C level is still receiving their Salary every month. 1st Occurrence: A warning will be given and the tickets removed from the salary they received. Their Nova Knight and Crescent Lord will be contacted. 2nd Occurrence: A second warning will be given and the tickets removed from the salary they received. Their Nova Knight and Crescent Lord will be contacted. 3rd Occurrence: The Crescent Lord and Nova Knight will be contacted to see if the person should remain in their position or be removed. _________________ M.M.P. Intentional Alteration This occurs when a leader who has access to the M.M.P. intentionally alters tickets for their benefit. Please note, this does not count if it is a harmless joke or prank. However, it must be proven to be a harmless joke/prank and then reversed in a timely manner. This is always intentional and malicious. Example: A Squad Leader adds 50 tickets to their tally randomly without any cause. First and Final Occurrence: The leader will lose permanent access to the M.M.P. Category:Master List Category:Moon City Category:Squad Leaders Category:Crescent Lords Category:Nova Knights